


Proposal

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Draco's trying to pop the question.





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #49, "big changes", at draco100 on dreamwidth.

From the shake of Hermione's shoulders, she thought the tremble in his hands was hilarious.

"Draco," she said, her voice infuriatingly calm. "I'm going to accept. We really don't need to do this whole--"

"I want to," he said. He fought the ring box from his pocket and snapped it open. "If I can just-- _dammit_!"

The ring landed in a patch of moonlight, a cheeky sparkle in the grass.

Snorting, Hermione flung her arms around him. "Yes," she said. "Try not to drop the ring at the wedding."

He sighed and dropped his head on her shoulder. "No promises."


End file.
